Talk:EmlenMUD
I corrected the list of EmlenMUDs. MPV was the third in line. The first we called CCBFH because it crashed constantly, but Mortal Conquest was definitely the first functioning and playable EmlenMUD. Midpoint Void was an offshoot of MC. - Vallis/Val Evidence of Sale from Derek Snider to Herbert Elwood Gilliland III date Tue, Jan 6, 2009 at 10:51 AM subject Re: Fwd: Login sequence I'm not too surprised. I'm sure this sort of thing has happened a number of times over the years. Private sales of customized Merc/Diku code are exceedingly hard to track. I am surprised that he admitted to paying for it. That shows to me that perhaps they didn't realize that it was breaking the license agreement. On Tue, 2009-01-06 at 10:13 -0500, Herbert Elwood Gilliland III wrote: > Look at this crap! Someone sold a Merc/Diku! > > ---------- Forwarded message ---------- > From: Herbert Elwood Gilliland III > Date: Tue, Jan 6, 2009 at 10:12 AM > Subject: Re: Login sequence > To: crowley from everwar > > > It was ILLEGAL for him to sell that code. How much did Kizmet pay? > > > On Mon, Jan 5, 2009 at 10:51 PM, crowley from everwar > wrote: > i spoke on the phone with kizmet. who originaly purchased the > code from owen. who said because he made an outright purchase > of the code, any update to the login sequence would ultimately > fall to owen...however i'm pretty sure that owen WAS working > off the MPV2 codebase... i'm looking into it further. > > > On Mon, Jan 5, 2009 at 10:20 PM, Herbert Elwood Gilliland III > wrote: > Crowley, the fact that you have the editors proves it, > plus weapon functions. If you go to MidPoint Void II > you'll see it mentions (The Isles) NiMUD. > > > > > On Mon, Jan 5, 2009 at 5:56 PM, crowley from everwar > wrote: > i have taken it off for the time being, while > i research it. > > i do not mind giving credit where credit is > due at all... > > however i'd like some more specific details on > the level at which you are involved in our > code... and verification.... i'll look into it > a bit more... you'll understand if i dont take > someones word on something of this nature out > of the blue. > > thanks > raven bishop > > > On Sun, Jan 4, 2009 at 3:47 PM, Herbert Elwood > Gilliland III > wrote: > Yes, but due to your mud's > relationship to MidPoint Void (a > derivative of NiMUD), and the presence > of NiMUD-based code which has been > confirmed, to comply with NiMUD you > must cite NiMUD. I'm sure you don't > mind giving credit where credit is > due. You'll find NiMUD in the > "DikuMUD Family Tree" listed as "The > Isles" or "NiMUD" > > Modified or not (NiMUD itself is very > different from Merc, for instance), it > still is derived from > Diku/Merc/NiMUD/others and thus > follows both the Diku and Merc > licenses. > > Diku does not have GPL, it has the > Diku License. NiMUD was derived from > Diku/Merc, and thus has its own > license. > > Grif has added this to your credits > and title sequence, and we appreciate > it. > > > On Sun, Jan 4, 2009 at 3:29 PM, > crowley from everwar > > wrote: > emlen ... to an extint is > based on DIKU... and is > HEAVILY modified from diku. > > we comply with the diku gpl > > > > > On Sat, Jan 3, 2009 at 7:47 > AM, Herbert Elwood Gilliland > III > wrote: > Hi, > > I wrote The Isles > NiMUD, on which > EmlenMUD is based. To > comply with our > license, you must > include: > > Based on: The > Isles/NiMUD v5 by > Locke and Surreality > http://nimud.sourceforge.net > > I'd appreciate it if > you would add that to > your credits screen > during login. > > Thanks, > > -- > H. E. Gilliland III > > "Astronomy compels the > soul to look upwards > and leads us from this > world to another." > — Plato Madmerv 10:32, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Quit bashing our mud/designer. He made one of the best games out there, that are now forgotten to history, because everyone is a faggot playing retarded shit where you can't loot anybody. And there are people worse than felons deleting my thinking. And somebody just killed them. Where am I? Er, what, I mean, what was I doing? No remorting, no pk, retarded rules where you can't say anything. The state of games is just pathetic. Who cares if Owen was selling the code for $200, doesn't his time deserve some money, if they want to use his alteration? Maybe it's a "donation". If I recall correctly, he started accepting "donations" for his time and work. Go fuck yourself. And I say this even though he hardcore banned me from the game, and Lonath told me he had to remove the ip-ban from the code. Hahahaha. -Mog Wait, did he even REALIZE he was violating the license, when he sold the game? Maybe his knowledge of the law was wrong, and he was making a mistake asking for money for his time and energy. All he has to go is ask for reverse time permission to make only those two erroneous sales, or how many ever there were. And maybe now give them half the money to share amongst themselves. But then, he coded his code to send him messages or something when someone opened up his game, and hackers got his code and opened up patternfall. I missed that game. Luckily it got closed down when they turned the junction into some fucked up maze. it closed down like 1 day afterwards, hahaha. Where all the cool players man? -Same mog, just typing some more. same post edit too ------ Maybe the EmlenMUD code is enough of an improvement off MERC to be patentable. It's ludicrous to use licenses or laws to prevent upgrades or improvements from being made to inventions. 10:12, January 4, 2014 (UTC) (I didn't know to type in 4 tildes before, that must've been at least one and a half years ago.) -Mog